Luigi vs Amy Rose
Peep4Life= Luigi vs Amy Rose is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-second OMM. Description Mario vs Sonic! The hammer wielding sidekicks of Sonic and Mario duke it out. Which one takes the win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Luigi's Mansion (Super Mario) Amy advanced on the mansion. She had heard rumours of a ghost house on a hill, and she had to check it out; it was surely just a rumour... right? She crept up and opened the creaking door, alerting something at the other end of the room. Amy trudged inside, cautiously watching her back. Luigi was on the other side of the room, cautiously backing away from a painting that he swore had moved on its on. That's when the pair backed into each other, scaring one another out of their own skins! Nobody blink! Fight! Luigi panicked and attacked with his Luigi Cyclone attack, knocking Amy across the floor. "A ghost, EEEK!" Luigi wailed as he grabbed the Poltergust. Amy glared across the room. "I'm no ghost!" she shot back, grabbing the Piko Piko Hammer and slamming a table across the room at the plumber. Luigi used the Poltergust to defend, sucking the table up and then depositing it back out at Amy, who was trying to get in close. The hedgehog dodged the attack, and swung the Piko Piko Hammer with great force, collapsing the wall when Luigi ducked. The plumber then went for a Green Missile, slamming himself into Amy and knocking her out of the hole she created. As Amy landed, Luigi followed with a spree of fireballs. Amy sent a small gust of wind back at Luigi, throwing the attacks on the plumber. The timid brother jumped over the attack but was caught by a swift Homing Attack, knocking Luigi and sending him flying. Luigi hit hard, but Amy didn't care. She summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and went to finish Luigi, but the green wonder delivered a Super Jump Punch, launching Amy into the air. Amy then was caught with a smash from Luigi's hammer, triggering a duel between the pieces of hardware. Luigi gained the advantage, smashing Amy back and then activating Negative Zone! Amy began to droop and dropped off, but as Luigi came in, she conned him by turning invisible... "WAHH!" Luigi wailed in confusion, firing a Cyclone attack randomly and hoping for the best. When the attack finished, he turned around, only to be shadowed by the incoming Piko Piko Hammer. "Mamma Mia..." he whimpered. SLAM! KO! Luigi wailed all the way over the roof of the house, as his contorted and broken body vanished into the moonlight. Amy took deep breaths. She'd been to the mansion now. It was all just rumours! She was ready to go home now! And with that intelligent (definitely not spooked) thought in mind, Amy made her way home. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Amy Rose! |-| AGOODPERSON75= Luigi vs Amy Rose.png|Peep4Life Luigi vs Amy.png|AGOODPERSON75 Description SUPER MARIO vs SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Two sidekicks go head to head in this melee! Who will win? Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Select Your Character P1 Chooses Luigi P2 Chooses Amy Melee Destination: Mushroom Kingdom Luigi is walking around the kingdom until he sees Amy. He starts to freak out. Amy sees Luigi. Amy: What is it? Luigi: Mama Mia! She walks up to Luigi who accidentally smacks Amy in the face. Luigi: Oops. She starts getting angry as she gets her hammer ready for battle. Amy: Never hit a girl. FIGHT! 60 Amy starts whacking Luigi with her hammer as Luigi finds his own and fights back with it. 50 Amy: There is something wrong with you. Luigi: Luigi's gonna get you! Luigi uses his invisibility cap and starts attacking Amy. Amy: Hey! Where are you? Luigi's invisibility hat starts to ware off as Amy finds him. Amy: Gotcha! Luigi: Uh oh. WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAMA MIIIIIIAAAAAAA! 40 Amy spin dashes at Luigi who get smacked into a warp pipe. He then jumps in it as Amy goes looking down at the pipe. Amy: Come out of there, you coward. 30 Luigi jumps out with a fire flower and starts shooting fire balls at Amy who creates a tornado with her hammer. Luigi: Yikes! Luigi starts running as fast as he can until he finds a propeller cap and flies up away from the tornado. 20 Amy: Where are you getting all of this stuff? Luigi then finds a Smash Ball floating around his head. 10 He smashes it and uses his negative zone against Amy, making her fall asleep on the ground. Luigi gets out his Poltergust 5000 and drags Amy towards him. Luigi: I'm the winner. The Negative Zone has ended as Luigi gets out his hammer as Amy wakes up only to see him knock her out with it. K.O! Luigi cheers in victory. Luigi: Im-a Luigi, number one! Yahoo! Conclusion Luigi winner.jpg|THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...LUIGI!!! |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Next Time Mario & Sonic team up for One Minute Melee Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Hammer vs Hammer Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:One Minute Melees with Music